ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Tolin Tez-Dezereii
Go Back To: Individuals Go To: Story Go To: The H.C. Project Character Design Inspiration: * Tweet 1 , 2, & 3 by Hou * Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul * Unknown from Mystic Messenger Story / Personality Inspiration: Songs: *Little Poor Me by LAYTO *Bury Me Face Down by Grandson *Dead Man Walking by WAR*HALL *The Vengeful One by Disturbed Characters: * Alucard from Hellsing * Garo from One Punch Man * Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index The Basics What is your full name? What is your gender and your sex? Where and when were you born? Who are/were your parents? Do you have any siblings? Where do you live now, and with whom? What is your occupation? Write a full physical description of yourself. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses? Are you right or left-handed? What does your voice sound like? What words and/or phrases do you use very frequently? What do you most commonly have in your pockets? Do you have any quirks, strange mannerisms, annoying habits, or other defining characteristics? Journey / History Growing Up Past Influences Beliefs / Opinions Relationships Likes / Dislikes Self Image / Etc. Weapons Birth Abilities Positive: * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Speed & Agility * Blood Magic Affinity Neutral: * Negative: * Advanced Birth Abilities [ - ] Acquired Abilities Positive: * Neutral: * Negative: * Advanced Acquired Abilities [ Curse of Insatiable Hunger ] This is a virtually unbreakable curse that has been put upon me. It essentially causes me to feel like I am constantly starving while never actually letting me die from starvation. No matter how much I eat, I will only be satisfied while in the moment of eating, although there is the side bonus of never getting fat either. Along with this though, no matter how long I go without food I will never die from a lack of food. Part of the curse is another silver lining, although it still leaves me weak and exhausted if I do not eat. This silver lining is that the curse leeches the energy and magic out of the air, as well as everything I touch in order to satisfy both me and the curse. Because neither can be satisfied though, it is constantly doing this. [ Puppeteer ] This is the ability to control a targets movements as if they were your puppet. How this is done is through the use of manipulating the movement of the blood inside their body. There is a rather large catch to this ability though. Performing the Puppeteer ability takes a ton of focus and power due to these catches. The first is that there is a thin but still substantial magical influence barrier around every living being with a soul. This barrier is just under the skin of creatures and serves as its domain of will and personal influence. Breaking through this barrier can be rather difficult, as its strength scales with the will power of the target. The second catch is that through the Puppeteer ability, I am only controlling the blood of the target and nothing else. Full manipulation over a target with a soul is even more demanding than simple Puppeteering. Because of this, the target is still able to use their muscles, and if their physical strength is more powerful than the magical strength of the user, than they can take back some control through this method, Although they will not be able to do anything about being lifted into the air. [ Blood Summon ] This is the ability to draw any and all nearby sources of 'free' blood to the user. The purpose of this ability is to stockpile the resource for Sanguimancy or any blood related abilities. [ Bloodstain Hurricane ] This is the ability to take out a large crowd of targets by creating a cyclone like disaster through the use of needles made of hardened blood. Basically, after summoning a large amount of blood to circle around the user, they can manipulate the blood to form into countless tiny needle like structures and then using the manipulation to condense them until they are solid. From that point the user can start sending them flying in a circular pattern around the central point which is the user, and expand the circular trajectory outward at the desired speed. If the starting amount of blood used for this ability is sufficient, then it is likely to live only pools of red mist in its wake, which can then be used to further fuel the ability. The obvious catch for this ability is that it takes both high amounts of concentration and power to control so much blood at once. The more blood being manipulated, the more exhausting it will become. Same with the bigger the "Hurricane" becomes. [ Eviscerate ] This requires a certain proficiency in the Puppeteer ability. What this ability essential is, is that the user breaks through the targets will barrier as quickly as they can and takes control over the targets blood. At this point this ability differs from Puppeteer, what happens is that the user violently rips the blood from the targets body, which will most often leave the target completely destroyed and dead in an instant. The catch with this ability is that it needs to be done fast enough that the target cannot resist, and even when doing it flawlessly, requires intense concentration and focus, which means it can only be done on a single target at a time. This leaves this ability to be used usually in a one versus one situation where the opponent is not familiar enough with the users abilities that they are not ready to resist the attack. Note: If the target is mentally prepared to be assaulted with the Eviscerate ability, then the ability is not likely to be successful. It is vital for the abilities success that the target is unaware or simply has a weak will. This is because if they are prepared, they can temporarily boost their will power to fend of the magical attack, and even if the user still breaks through the targets will barrier, the target will be actively resisting enough that the user can only use the Puppeteer ability on the target. { Sanguimancy } This is the full telekinetic ability to bend blood to the users will. The single catch with Sanguimancy is that it becomes more and more difficult to control blood through this specific Telekinetic ability as it becomes older and dies. This is because part of the magical significance is that blood is what keeps living beings alive, and it is this Idea that propels Sanguimancy into being. Manipulating dead blood is not impossible though, but simply more difficult, Although to weaker Sanguimancers it would virtually be impossible.